Of Questionable Character
by BlissfulSunlight
Summary: Japan and America have become pretty good friends. Japan is very speculating of America's intentions with this. The more he finds out about America's character, the more curious and confused he becomes.
1. Chapter 1: What is Baseball?

_**Japan X America **_

_**Questionable Character**_

_**Chapter One**_

Japan and America had recently become very good friends, but not exactly to Japan's liking. America would stop by his house unexpectedly or call in and announce his arrival not long before he was actually there. This really annoyed Japan, but he didn't want to offend America by ignoring all his friendliness. Japan had a firm belief that America only did things that suited his liking best, not to help other people. He wasn't sure why America had been hanging around him so much, but he knew he had to be after something. But what?

None the less, America seemed to offer true friendship. He often enjoyed the time spent with him, though he never let his guard down and nothing kept him from being suspicious. They wouldn't only hang out around Japan's house though. Sometimes, they went out to see a movie, or go to a video game arcade, or even went to America's house. There were many many things that Japan didn't understand about America's culture. And he was quite curious about it.

"WHAAATT? You don't know what baseball is?" the blonde exclaimed. He was completely dumbstruck.

"N-No, I do not. Is that like an American candy or something?" said Japan, nervously. America laughed and put his hand on Japan's shoulder.

"Noo, you silly! It's only the greatest sport ever invented by the Americans ever!" he yelled.

"Oh, well, uhm-" Japan stuttered before America cut him off.

"Come one! We have to take you to a game and show you what your missing!" he grabbed Japan's hand and they ran off together without any idea of where they were going.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go Philies!" America had his fist in the air screaming and cheering like a maniac. What scared Japan the most, was that it seemed like completely appropriate behavior in this place.

"Ahh, m-must everyone be so loud and vulgar? I don't understand." he said shouting over the roar of the crowd.

"What? Of coourrse! That's the whole point!" he said with half a hot dog in his mouth. "Go home, you damn Yankees!"

"I still don't understand.." Japan said quietly to himself.

"Why don't you try it?" said America cheerfully.

"No...I'd rather just watch the game." he said respectfully. "Ah, unless, uhm, I don't want to be disrespectful to your culture. I'm just not sure why all this yelling really necessary."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Japan! " Then he continued shouting incomprehensible things.

"Ohhh! S-so if the player hits the ball so hard, it leaves the field, it's called a 'home-run'?" Japan asked suddenly.

"Haha that's it! And if you catch it, you get to keep it! " America said happily.

"B-But, don't they want it back?"

"No, silly! It's yours to keep! They have a million balls! Hey, if you're lucky enough, maybe you'll catch one!"

"Hmm, I see." Japan said, taking notes.

"Japan, you ever had a hot dog?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh. No, what is that? " he said nervously. America nearly choked on his hot dog, then proceeded to flag down the food vendor.

"Hmm? Oh, no please! Mr. America, you need not-" America cut him off when the vendor came buy.

"Ahh, Mr. America, please, you did not have to buy all these things for me!" Japan felt so guilty. He wasn't even hungry.

"No, you have to try everything!" he exclaimed, shoving as much food in his mouth as possible. Japan looked away feeling very grateful.

'_I cannot refuse his gift. I do not wish to be disrespectful._' he thought. So he ate without complaining. He started with the popcorn. It was light and tasty, but it got stuck in his teeth much too easily. Then he tried the cotton candy. He was astounded when it melted in his mouth. "Mmmmmph! " he swallowed. "It felt like it disappeared in my mouth!" he exclaimed. America laughed very pleased. "Yeah, it tends to do that. Good right?"

"It's incredible!"

America smiled.

He was especially happy when Japan started to eat his hot dog. He ate it very slowly, and was very unsure on how to eat it properly. He tried putting it in his mouth several times, then pulling it out, feeling uncomfortable. America wouldn't say anything, or watch directly. He only watched from the corner of his eye. He was secretly dyeing inside. He just wanted Japan to shove it in his mouth and do many erotic things with it or just plain eat it already. Eventually, Japan decided to turn it sideways and bite into the middle of it. Feeling confident that he had eaten it correctly, he turned to America, who was nearly on the floor baffled. '_How does someone not know how to eat a hot dog? After all that, he just turned it sideways.. _' he thought.

Just when Japan had his mouth full of food, he heard America shouting differently than normal, more excited. He was very confused when the blonde started shaking him violently. "Hey hey Japan! Heads up!" Japan looked up and gasped, nearly choking. The ball was so close to hitting his head. He raised his arms quickly to defend his head, and suddenly the crowd was going wild. And so was America. "JAPAN! JAPAN! YOU CAUGHT IT YOU CAUGHT IT!" he shook him violently again. Japan coughed up his what was left of his food on the ground and looked in his hands. He realized he was holding the baseball. He heard the announcer scream "HOME RUN! AND THAT'S THE GAME!" and everyone was cheering wildly around him. There were fireworks in the sky and colors and loud sounds everywhere. He didn't come too till he felt America grab his head and shake it painfully back and forth. "Don't you get it? They just won! And you caught the ball! Man, you are so lucky!"

Later, while America was walking Japan home, there had been an awkward silence when America had stopped talking. Japan had just been staring down at the ball in his hands the whole time since the game. He nearly bumped into his door, realizing they were at his house. "Oh." was all he could manage to say. America stood there awkwardly looking at him for a while, with his hand behind his head, seemingly trying to find words, but to no avail.

"Thank you very much for this very enjoyable evening, Mr. America. I had a most wonderful time." he said.

"Awwww it was nothing! We should go again sometime!"

"Yes. I really am very fascinated by baseball. Is it a very famous sport in your country?"

"Is it a famous sport? It's the most famous American sport there is!" he laughed.

"Ahh. I see. Maybe you could teach me how to play, and I could teach it to my people, if you don't mind."

America smiled brightly, "Of course, I'd be honored if you adopted some of my culture!"

"Thank you. Here." he handed America the baseball.

"Huh? What?"

"I want you to have it, as a token of my appreciation for today. It obviously would mean more to you."

America laughed awkwardly, he was touched. "Oh, No no. I can't. You caught it. It's yours."

"Are you sure? You know more about it than I do. And I would feel so bad if I did not repay you some how."

"No no it's fine! I want _you_ to have it. So you always remember this fun day we had together." He smiled.

"Well, only if you insist."

"_I insist._"

They then just stood there for what felt like an eternity of awkward silence.

"Mr. America, is there something you would like to say before leaving?" he was suspicious that America might invite himself over to spend the night in repay for taking him to the game. But he didn't say anything for a long time. He just stood there staring at the dark haired man, making the oddest sounds.

"Well, err, you see, I, uhm.. asdfgybghj" he said blushing lightly. This confused Japan greatly.

"Mr. America, if there is nothing more you need,-"

"Ahh, sorry. I was, well, just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about, if I may ask?"

America cupped Japan's cheek with his right hand. "I was thinking about what a handsome man you are." he said very softly.

"Oh, I..see." Japan said slowly as he could feel the blond getting completely lost in his eyes, and moving closer. Japan had a feeling he might try something like this soon. He had been making very subtle advances on him recently. Often now, when they had tea, the blond would gently place his hand on Japan's and keep it there for a while, or try to hold it. Sometimes when they were meditating, he could feel the blond's gaze intently on him. But he would never say a word. Now this.

Before Japan was able to react, he felt America's lips ever so lightly pressed against his own. He stood, wide-eyed. He was expecting a very prolonged unnecessary goodbye kiss, but just as he closed his eyes, he felt those soft lips retreating. He barely had the chance to kiss back. The blond stared at him, smiling sheepishly. Japan just stood there, feeling extremely stupid and confused.

"Ah, well... I guess, I'll go now. I'll see you soon I hope. Bye Japan." he said slowly.

"Y-Yes, I do hope so t-too." Japan kept his face down. He could feel his cheeks getting darker and hotter. "G-Goodbye, Mr. America." Just as he turned to open the door, America called out, "Hey! Japan!" He reluctantly turned back slowly, keeping his face down.

"From now on, I want you to call me 'Alfred' !" he said. Japan nodded and nearly ran inside his house. He pressed his back to the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, with his hand to his face. His cheeks burnt so hotly, he felt so confused and ashamed.

'_Why was his kiss so short? I could have sworn it was only a curiosity kiss and that it would be longer. But the way he kissed me..._' He put his finger tips to his lips. '_It was so light and gentle. Not like anything I expected. It felt like he really cared. Had he planned that out ahead of time? Is he really being so unselfish? Maybe I have misjudged him.. But why did I react like such a fool? Why did I let him kiss me and walk away without saying anything meaningful? Why am I so flustered about this?_'

"And why do I want to do it again?" he said out loud to no one but himself.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a date?

_**Japan X America **_

_**Questionable Character**_

_**Chapter 2**_

That night Japan couldn't sleep at all. He lie awake on his floor mat staring up at the ceiling. He occasionally would touch the baseball on his chest, but just to see if it was still there. It was his only proof that this day was real. That he wasn't having a pleasant dream and was about to wake up. Or maybe this was a nightmare? He couldn't tell. He didn't know if he really had feelings for the American or not. He was only worried that this could ruin there friendship that they both worked so hard on. Not only that, but he was thinking mostly about America's personality, and whether he had judged him wrong or not. It was so hard to tell these days. It just gave him a headache. He groaned quietly and turned on his side. The baseball rolled off his chest and across the floor. He lied awake staring at it, reviewing over and over what happened that day. Was America truly sincere in his gesture? Or was he only playing a strange game? Was there some way that he could have been leading America on by accident? Not rejecting this kiss was one thing. But not really kissing back was another. What would he even say to America next time they met? Would they act as though nothing had happened? Would America try and kiss him again? Would Japan let him?

So many thoughts swirling around in his mind all at once. He just wanted to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. Maybe he should consult someone about this. But who would be awake at this hour? No, best not bother anyone and risk aggravating them. Who would he call in the morning? England certainly must know a lot about America and his way of thinking. Maybe he could shine some light on the situation. But then again, it might anger England. He didn't want to ruin there friendship as well. Maybe France? He's supposedly good with romantical problems, right? Maybe he knew what all this meant.

He turned on his opposite side and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't tell anyone about it, and try harder to figure it out himself. Just then, a small furry cat came from nowhere and began to cuddle with Japan. He sat up, confused. "I don't have a cat. Where did you come from?" he started to pet it and it purred loudly. He decided to keep it for now and worry about it in the morning. He stroked the cat and held it close to him. The cat's rhythmic purring was extremely soothing and Japan drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked around confused. "Gahh! I slept in? The sun always wakes me up!" he got up and looked around for the cat in a panic, then remembered the phone was still ringing. He ran to answer it.

"H-Hello?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Hey buddy! You alright? You sound pretty strange." said the blond from the previous night as cheerfully as possible. Japan could nearly see his wide grin already through his voice.

"Ahh, I-" he began to yawn and stretch with the phone between his shoulder and ear. He moaned while also trying to speak. "_Ahhhh, I just woke up._" He sighed. "My apologies. I'm a little frazzled this morning." he said, realizing how impolite he was being. America was very shocked to hear him like that. The blonde blushed deeply and tried to regain his the coolness in his voice.

"Eh, heh heh, that's fine. Sorry I woke you. I thought you'd be up by now!"

"Well, normally I am. I accidentally overslept. I have no idea how it happened."

"Ahh that makes sense. You lazy bum, you! It's nearly nine!"

"NI-NINE IN THE MORNING?" Japan exclaimed with disbelief. He ran to his clock. It _was_ nearly nine. America laughed.

"Of course nine in the morning! You must have been really tired last night! What did you do after I left?"

"N-Nothing! I made some tea and went to bed. But I didn't sleep till really late."

"Aw, man, that sucks! But it's better to oversleep then not sleep at all."

"I don't really agree..." Just then, the cat found Japan again. It started to brush up against his leg and Japan picked it up and pet it. "So what did you call to discuss, Mr. America?"

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me Alfred now?" he said laughing.

"Ehh, right right. I had forgotten. My apologies."

"Ahh, no worries. I just wanted to know if you were busy today. I thought maybe we could hang out or something." Japan nearly jumped, startled at the statement. Unfortunately, he scared the cat out of his arms, and his phone wasn't cordless so he couldn't chase it. "Really? I mean we just hung out last night."

"Yes. I remember. Last night." America said softer then his usual loud booming voice. Japan felt very awkward remembering there kiss and how confused he was. "I mean are you sure you want to hang out again so soon? I don't want you to get sick of me." America laughed.

"Heyy, I could never get sick of you! And I'm bored." he said seemingly a bit distracted. Japan started looking around for that cat. It made him feel so much calmer holding it for some reason.

America spoke again, yet he sounded very distant. "Japan, if you don't want to hang out with me.. That's fine." Japan panicked at this.

"N-No! That's certainly not the case, Mr. America. I mean-"

"No No it's fine. Really. I don't wanna be up your ass all the time if your busy." America very quickly realized what a poor choice of words that was and blushed. "Wh-What I meant was-!"

"I know what you meant." Japan quickly cut him off. He wasn't going to discuss any other meaning to the phrase. "I know you meant 'be a nuisance'. And your not. I _want_ to hang out again soon. But, ahh, I am actually behind on some things." Japan normally wouldn't have noticed his own poor choice of words there, but his mind was becoming quite guttery this morning. "I mean, I'm busy. Is Wednesday okay?" he quickly added. Thank whatever God there was. He found the cat again.

"Ah, yeah cool! My place again?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Of course not!"

"Okay. See you then."

"It's a date then. Bye!" About three seconds after he hung up, America realized what he said. "Oh, what did I just say? I hadn't meant it like that! Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm so screwed!"

Japan dropped the phone, cat, and his jaw. '_Wh-what? Date?_' ' He then began freaking out in the same fashion as America.


	3. Chapter 3: Is this really a date?

**Japan X America **

**Questionable Character**

**Chapter 3**

'_Today is Monday. I have two days. Two days to compose myself. Two days to figure out my feelings for him. Two days to get a grip on things. _

_Two days... Two days... _' "Two days is NOT enough time." Japan said, pressed against the wall, face in his palms. He slid down to the floor as he had the night before. The poor boy felt like throwing a fit right there on the ground. It just wasn't fair! How was he supposed to make a decision that felt so important, let alone get any work done at all, in just two days! He sighed. "Do not freak out over something like this. There is no reason to act so childish and worry so much.. Two days is plenty of time to make a decision." he said to himself. He stood up and walked to his desk. He sat down and stared at all the paperwork that needed to be done. '_This is ridiculous. I can't think at all. Why am I acting like this? Could it be that his childishness is rubbing off on me?_' he thought. Japan was repulsed at the thought of behaving anything like America. He started to think of all the things he didn't like about him.

His childishness. His selfishness. His lack of manors. How ignorant he was. How annoying he was. How inconsiderate he could be. How embarrassing he could be in public. How weird he could be. How uncivilized he was. How he stupidly and adorably thought he was a hero. How his hair was always so perfect. How even though he had glasses, they never blocked his gorgeous blue eyes. How much raw power he had. How cute he was when he was terrified.

Japan's eyes widened. ' _Wait, what were those last few? _' Was he actually falling for this idiot? He sighed again and pushed his work away. He couldn't think about any of that now. He needed to consult this with someone. But the question was, who?

In reality, America was freaking out just the same, if not worse. "Ahhhh What do I do? I said 'It's a date' but I didn't mean it like that! Arthur, please, I'm freaking out, WHAT DO I DO?" he was pacing the floor excessively. England looked up from the couch, legs crossed and cheek resting in hand, looking very monotonous. "You like Japan?" he asked simply.

America stop dead in his tracks, dumbfounded. "GAH- ARTHUR, GOD, That's the whole point! Be serious for one second please! I made an idiot out of my self and I don't know what to do!" he shouted.

"So what else is new?" England said.

"_Arrrttthhuuurrrrr!_" he whined.

"Ahh, fine fine. Why not just _call_ him and tell him that's not what you meant?"

"Ack- It's really not that easy."

"Why not?"

America looked away from England. He hadn't exactly told him about the kiss and how awkward it would be to talk about it with Japan.

"Look, I'm sure your just over exaggerating this. He probably doesn't even think you meant 'date' date." England said reassuringly, America felt very doubtful in his words.

Was no one of any help in this situation at all? Japan had called France, completely _desperate _to talk to someone about this. He couldn't keep all his thoughts to himself much longer, or he might explode. It was incredibly hard to admit a lot of it to France. Japan wasn't use to opening up to people so much. But when Japan mentioned that anything solution pertaining to sex was unacceptable, he lost all interest. Japan hung up the phone in anger and frustration. "Damnit!" he swore. He wasn't normally angry like this. But this was more of an angsty anger. A self-hating feeling of dread. It was already late in the evening, and he had no work done, no advice, and no consolation. What was this horrible American doing to him?

His only comfort that night was that adorable mystery cat. It just seemed to come and go as he pleased. He decided not to sleep, and to stay up until he got all of his work for that day done. It was much easier to focus now that he had gotten everything off his chest. It seemed something good _had_ actually came from talking to France. At about 3 AM he decided he had decided to just rest his eyes for a minute at his desk. When he opened his eyes a second later, the room was full of light and the cat was gone again. He woke up and looked around very confused. He saw his clock and swore harshly. He stood up and started to organize things. What a horrible way to start the morning, by realizing he overslept. Again. He sighed, already wishing this day was over.. He didn't need more time to think about America and there 'date'. He decided not to care anymore, and that was that.

He literally decided not to think about the situation until the last minute. At which time, he was freaking out. Big time. His blood pressure was definatly too high to be safe right now. He stressed him self to the point where he said "Fuck it." and just again stopped caring. Or at least he tried to. He waited anxiously for America to call and let him know what they were doing. Just as he started relaxing with that strange cat, there was a knocking on his door. Who could that be?

'_Of course. _' he thought as he slid open the door. Of course the big dumb idiot would decide to not call at all, but show up at his door step without warning. Japan felt like an idiot. Until he saw how America was dressed. Then he felt like big unstylish loser.

"Aii, what are you wearing?" America asked, baffled.

"Clothes. Why are you so dressed up? And why didn't you call?"

"What, don't tell me you forgot about our plans?"

"We don't _have_ any plans. I mean I remembered we are going to hang out today, but you never told me what we were doing."

"Aha, _that's_ a surprise. Come on." America said, grabbing Japan's hand and pulling him into the house after him.

"Wh-where are we going?" Japan slid the door harshly as he was being pulled away very fast.

"You can't go out looking like _that_." Japan felt very uneasy.

"Gee, _thanks_. Why can't you just tell me where we're going? Then I'll know what to wear." America was already pulling into the bedroom.

"Show me what you got!" he demanded. Japan was extremely confused. "I mean your wardrobe!" he said.

"Oh!" Japan looked around awkwardly. He'd rather not show America all of his boring plain clothes when he could tell the blond wanted something big and flashy.

"If you don't, I'll just have to go through your closet anyway. You don't want me to do that do you?" America said making his way to Japan's closet. Japan blushed and grabbed his arm. "I don't have anything fancy or flashy if that's what your looking for!" he said quickly. America scoffed, "You've got to have something nice!"

"N-No, really. I don't." Japan felt so ashamed, and he knew he shouldn't.

"Well fine then!" America turned right around and began to walk towards the door.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Japan asked nervously.

"You mean what are _we_ doing. We're going shopping!" he pronounced.

"Is that really necessary?" Japan was so embarrassed. America stopped in his tracks and Japan bumped into his back. America turned around and said, "Well, _duh_!" and they were off.

"Hello gentlemen. Can I be of any assistance to you today?" said the sales associate. Japan stood there awkwardly, a shy blush on his face, because he didn't speak English. America patted him on the back rather roughly. "Hey! We're looking for clothes for my friend here. He doesn't speak English." America and the sales man both laughed and Japan blushed deeper, and actually started to hide behind America. These men were speaking a language he didn't understand and laughing. There was no doubt they were making fun of him. And the worst part was he couldn't even retort back.

"Right, and what are you looking for? Anything specific?" the man in the stylish suit asked.

"Something young and attractive. Like what I'm wearing!" America said. The man looked America up and down with a skeptical eye, then smiled.

"Of course. Right this way." he walked away. Japan was happy he was gone, but it didn't last long. America pushed him forward and said, "Go ahead. Follow him!" Japan quickly caught up with him and looked around very cautiously. He didn't like feeling so self-conscious. It shouldn't matter how you dress or what you look like. It's what on the inside that counts, right?

"What size are you?" the man asked. Japan looked baffled, and America chuckled and translated for him. Japan _did not_ like this man at all. He was very quick and he could feel the falseness in his smile and laughter. Everything in this stole felt fake and fashionable. And expensive looking. The man handed Japan several pairs of jeans and shirts to try on. Japan looked around very awkwardly and didn't move. America laughed loudly, deepening the blush on Japan's face. "He means go into the dressing room and change, you silly!" Japan lowered his face in embarrassment. He hadn't been clothes shopping in a long time. And American stores were very strange compared to the ones he was used to.

America pushed him into a dressing room stall. Japan turned and looked at him. America pinched his cheeks and said, "Aww, don't make such a cute baby face! Just try on these on and we'll leave soon I promise!" Japan gave him another look and America blushed lightly. "Oh right, heh heh getting out of the room now." he left Japan to awkwardly attempt to try on clothes he's never seen before in his life. He'd seen jeans before, but not ones that could be so damn _tight_. One pair after another he danced around in the dressing room crashing into the walls trying to get into the pants. Were they all supposed to fit this way? Maybe that was the style. Even once, Japan fell to the ground, hit his head on the wall and cried out.

"A-are you alright in there? Do you need any help?" America called out. Japan help the back of his head and groaned. "N-No, I'm fine." he managed to say.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're having a lot of trouble." Japan sighed. "Everything is going great..." he said. "It's not like this is the most frustrating and embarrassing thing I've ever done or anything." he muttered sarcastically to himself. Outside he could hear America giggling.

"Alright, if you're sure you're okay. Just put something on and come out and show me!"

"And how is everything going?" the sales associate said walking into the dressing room to check on them. Just then, Japan opened his door just enough to see America. "Umm... I'm not sure if this looks right. What do you think?" he slowly opened the door and stepped out.


	4. Chapter 4: Are you sure it's not a date?

**I applogize greatly for this. But I really didn't want to describe what they were wearing. So i drew a quick picture (it's so ugly, Oh Gosh) and you can find it here if you're actually that interested. (No one prolly cares..) :** .com/gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d42qbe3 (Just copy and paste into a different tab.)

**America X Japan**

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 4**

"Wh-where ever are you taking me now?" Japan said, being dragged out of the mall and into the parking lot. Everything was happening so fast. Japan swore that just a moment ago, he was in the checkout line, paying for the new ridiculous outfit Mr. America _insisted_ he had to buy. Now he was in the blonde's car, with a death grip on the arm rests, shaking in fear at the speed the crazy American drove at. What had he gotten himself into? If he survived this night, he would _never_ agree to go out on a "date" with Mr. America again. Err, not that it actually _was_ a date. It was just...confusing.

Alfred was at a loss of words when Kiku cautiously came out from the dressing room. His shyness was really quite adorable sometimes. He stared jaw dropping slightly. After a few moments of awkward silence, he exclaimed, "That looks great Kiku! Come on!" and grabbed his hand in a mad dash to the checkout. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander while staring at the boy's rather enticing body. He also couldn't have his friend seeing his hero blush. Hero's don't blush. It just looks that way from shock sometimes.

Flying past the sales man, shouting a quick "Thanks!" behind him, he pulled the very flustered Japan into the checkout line. He wanted to get away as soon as possible, praying that Kiku wouldn't notice they had picked out his clothes from the 'girls teens' department. He felt guilty about that, but wouldn't let it show. '_I-It's not like we did it on purpose to embarrass him or anything. There weren't any men's sizes that even came close to fitting him!_' he reassured himself mentally. However, he wouldn't feel guilty about making Japan sit on the counter so they could scan his clothes. (Because Alfred wouldn't let him change back into his old ones first. It took him forever to get on the ones he was now wearing!) He wouldn't feel guilty about the deep blush on the dark haired man's face as he folded his arms across his chest in a pouty sort of way, shooting daggers with his eyes at America. He wouldn't feel guilty about making him pay either, despite how the boy cringed when he saw the price. He only felt guilty for snickering so much during the whole ordeal.

"That's still a surprise, silly! You don't want me to spoil the surprise, now do you?" America said, answering Japan's nearly inaudible question. That was one thing he would always hate about the smaller man. How he mumbled quite often, making the blonde strain his ears to hear him. That's why he was always so loud. That way, everyone would hear him and he's never have to repeat himself.

It was already dark out, how it had gotten so late already Japan will never know. Why was it he lost all sense of time when with or thinking about the American? He was usually so good with that type of thing. They drove in such a frenzy, he closed his eyes trying to imagine he was somewhere else. Somewhere much calmer. It didn't help though. He couldn't concentrate and his mind kept drifting towards the attractive man next to him. He was startled when the car came to a sudden stop, and Alfred shouted, "We're here!" Japan unbuckled his seat belt that was nearly embedded into his skin and stepped out of the car. He grabbed onto the side view mirror, trying to balance himself, still very woozy from the bumpy ride.

"You okay there, Japan? You look like you're gunna be sick!" he patted the shorter man's back very roughly, not realizing his own strength once again. Japan swore silently and Alfred found his face inching towards Kiku's in an attempt to hear him. The sickly man hadn't noticed at first, but when he did, he blushed lightly and jerked upright, stepping back from the American cautiously. The tall man just laughed and guided him towards a tall building with a multicolored flashing lights glowing from the inside through the windows. Loud music could be heard before the building was even in sight. Japan racked his brain, but could not think of what this place was.

"Where the Hell are we?" he asked, while once again being pulled through the crowd of people in line waiting to get in the building. America pushed and shoved anyone in his way, determined to get to the front. "I-Is all this really necessary? You're being rude!" he called out to the blonde, but he either didn't hear over the roar of the crowd and music, or didn't care. Japan didn't even have tome to apologize to anyone, which ticked him off a great deal. "Alfred!" he shouted before bumping into said man causing him to stagger back some. But America never lost his tight grip on Kiku's hand, which he thought was going to be ripped off if the blonde pulled it any harder.

America wore a sly grin as he exchanged a few words with the very large men seemingly guarding the doors. Japan could not understand one bit of it, but knew he was being cocky again. And they were probably going to get thrown out of wherever they were before they got in. But to his amazement, the brawny men grimaced and opened the door to let them in. He was immediately pulled in by America before being able to wonder what he could have said to those bouncers. Wait. _Bouncers?_

"I'll ask you one more time. Where are we?" he demanded, then had his jaw drop at his surroundings. There was an enormous amount of people here, dancing, drinking, and certain actions that made Kiku blush deeply as he knew some things he's never un-see. People were dressed so shamelessly, many covered in glow in the dark neon paint and God only knows what else. Glow sticks were unbelievably abundant. His jaw dropped, and he barely heard America shout, "You still can't tell? Haven't you ever been to a rave before?"


	5. Chapter 5:I'm pretty sure this is a date

**Japan X America **

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 5**

If America couldn't see that Japan was miserable, all hope of him having any intelligence what-so-ever was lost. The smaller man sat erect in his chair, nervously glancing around at everything. He stared down at his drink that he hadn't touched, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. He could feel the anxiety building up inside him, like a great black hole enveloping in his chest and spreading throughout his body. He hated being in this disgusting place with these shameless strangers. He hated not knowing what was going on or having any control of the situation due to his lack of English speaking knowledge. He only wanted to talk to America, but he couldn't meet his eyes without blushing.

'_Why did he bring me here? How could he think this was a good idea? I hate partys and that's exactly what this is. A huge party full of strangers. I wish I could just go home, or at least be a little less anti-social._' he thought looking sad.

The blonde tried breaking the ice, by smiling whenever Japan looked at him. But he would only blush lightly and look away. America sighed, taking off his jacket. The heat in this place was incredible. He thought for a long time and grinned.

"Hey Kiku," he said getting the other's attention. "You ever play that one game, 'Killer Zombie Bears from Hell' ?" he asked, knowing the subject of horror games and movies would peak the other's interest.

"Yes?" he answered, his face hinting at excitement. America grinned wider, feeling quite successful.

"Did you think it was funny or what?" Japan was taken back.

"F-Funny? I thought it was terrifying."

"Ha! I thought the characters were so silly! My favorite level was the one with the zombie-bear-clowns." Japan cringed.

"I thought those were horrible. How can you play such scary games with such ease?"

"It's easy! I just make jokes the whole time! Like making funny sound effects while shooting or commenting on something stupid that happened."

"Ai, I'm amazed at how good natrured you can be sometimes, Alfred. I just scream and hide behind my couch whenever I play that game.."

"Then maybe you should play it with me sometime! Then you won't be scared at all. And if you are, you can hide behind me, not the couch." he said laughing. Japan smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, that sounds fun."

America smiled brightly. "The only part of the game that made me jump is how sometimes the creepy zombie chicks jump out of the bushes and I'm not expecting it."

"I know! No matter how many times I play an area, I never see it coming."

Alfred spent the next half hour or so imitating him playing the game and making a lot of jokes at his own expense, with the occasional 'hero' comment here and there. He was really excited to hear his friend laugh. It was hard to get Kiku to laugh, but once he started giggling, it seemed he couldn't stop. And America was on a roll. While in the middle of shaking the table for no apparent reason, he suddenly stopped and grinned devilishly at Japan.

"Wh-what is that look for?" he asked, fearful of what the taller male could have possibly had in mind to make his lips curve like that.

"Get up." he said, grabbing Kiku's hand for what seemed like the thousandth time and pulled him out of his chair.

"Why!" he gasped. America gestured to the dance floor, and Japan frowned. "Oh, no, I don't dance very well, Mr. America."

"Aww cut it with all the formal shit. I can't dance either, but look! Most of the people here can't either!"

Japan still looked very uneasy. "No, no, really, I can't."

He grinned deviously again and continued pulling the smaller man with him. Japan followed unwillingly into the mob of people. He stood there very awkwardly at first, but America would have none of that. He did lots of silly things to make Kiku laugh and he loosened up quickly. The whole night went quite smoothly and less disastrous then expected.

**12345678902345678904567890-=1234567890456789 LATER ON THAT EVENING.**

"I can't believe you made me dance!" Japan said walking to Alfred's car, covered in speckles of glowing neon paint.

"I can't believe you lied to me and said you weren't any good!" The blonde exclaimed, equally as excited as his friend.

"Oh my gosh, how long have I had this glow-stick thing on my head? Where did I even get these?" Kiku asked as he checked himself in the side view mirror.

"Beats me!" America laughed. They both got in the car and sat in silence for a minute. Finally, it was Alfred who broke the awkward tension.

"You know what I can't believe? That you didn't ask out that pretty red head."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Aw, don't play dumb. You know she was totally checking you out!"

"She was not."

"She grabbed your ass after walking by for like, the tenth time. If that's not straight forward, I don't know what is." they both laughed.

"Oh God, that was so embarrassing. I can't believe she did that. I don't even know her name."

"Yeah, American women are like that. Very confusing and hard to read, even when they spell things out for you."

"Aren't all women like that?" They were hysterical for a while. Then grew the awkward silence once again. This time Japan broke into it.

"You know why I didn't pay her any attention, right?" The blonde wouldn't look at him.

"..Yeah, maybe." he said. Japan was quite again, possibly thinking of what to say. However, the rest of the drive home was spent staring out the windows in with only the radio filling the air. When songs came on that were played at the club, Kiku would smile and glance at his friend, wondering if he would remember. And he would, but he would hide his smile and slight blush.

They pulled up to Japan's house quietly and sat without speaking. America gripped the steering wheel tightly, biting his lip. His friend looked at him but he couldn't look back. "So..goodnight, I guess." he said.

"Yes.. I had a very good time, Alfred. Thank you again." He's wanted to say those words and many others for a while, but his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate with him tonight. America smiled when Kiku used his name. "Yeah, me too. Sorry about dragging you all over the place." Japan again wanted to speak but couldn't.

"Well...bye." the blonde said. Kiku felt something welling up inside him. He needed to just get out of the car and not say anything. Whatever he said would be stupid, he knew it. But suddenly, after unbuckling his seat belt, he spoke quickly. "Would you like to come in for a minute?"

America's head snapped towards Kiku in shock. "Well, it is getting late, but, sure!" he smiled.

Japan faked an awkward smile. Yep. Something stupid. He knew it. There should be a law, he thought, that prevented one from speaking when he wasn't thinking clearly.


	6. Chapter 6:This is a date isn't it?

**A/U****: Because of all the completely fabulous reviews I've been getting, I gift my readers with ANOTHER delicious chapter so soon as this. The best one so far I think. Sorry if I leave you all wanting more. But it's your feedback that helps motivates me! I forced the last two chapters, but after everything I've read, I was overflowing with ideas! C: Thanks again to everybody! I love you all. **

***Tsundere (I hope I spelled it right lol) is a Japanese term. I'll describe it as best i can. It's when a character is very unfriendly and brief with or even hostile with people before opening up to reveal a loving more gentle side. **

***Also, side noteing this. I don't own the title "Captain America" I only used it as a joke here. **

Japan X America

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 6**

Standing awkwardly in front of Kiku's house, the pair dared to meet eyes for a what seemed like only a moment, but in actuality, was a few minutes. They both blushed lightly and laughed as Kiku fumbled with sliding open his door.

"You don't keep it locked?" asked the blonde.

"No. I have no need. And ..there is no lock." he said.

"Well, that's not safe."

"I know. But I've never had any problems with theft before."

"Yeah, but what if someone came in the middle of the night and tried to molest you or something?" America jested. Japan gave his friend a look and laughed as he stepped inside. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Alfred smiled a bit sheepishly following him in. "Hey, it could happen."

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Ahh, well you never know. Just don't come crying to me when France creeps in one night and steals you up. Because I'll just say ' I told you so.' " he slipped his jacket off and hung it up.

"What? You wouldn't come rescue me?" Japan scoffed, hands on his hips. America laughed and said,

"Of course I would! Because I'm-" Kiku cut him off saying,

"The Hero. Yes, yes we know, _Captain America_." He smiled and Alfred was taken back for a moment. He blushed lightly and laughed,

"Ha ha, yeah. He-" He was again cut off.

"Hey, do you want something to drink or anything?" The tall blonde shook his head as he watched Japan disappear into the kitchen. '_Damn. I've never seen this side of you before, Kiku. I really like it._' he thought to himself. ' _Why isn't he like this more often? So easy to talk with; he's even making jokes. I wonder if-_ ' Even his thoughts were cut off when the smaller man walked back into the room. America quickly leaned against the wall in a panicky motion, trying to look cool and not like he was standing there like an idiot the whole time Kiku was gone. Which he was.

Japan noticed and laughed. "You're awful flinchy tonight. Come sit on the couch with me." he said. Damn, why was it that Alfred was baffled _every_ time he spoke tonight? His attitude was just so much more.. friendly than usual. So open and relaxed. He wondered if he was ever this way around anyone else.

Sitting together seemed cute at first, but the awful monster of recurring awkward silence seemed to be closing in on them once again. It was like a disease that followed them around. They wouldn't look at each other for a while, and Kiku nearly jumped when America suddenly put his arm around his shoulder. "You know, you seem.. _different_ tonight." the blonde said with ease.

"Oh, really?:" The American nodded. "How so?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one. Well, it's like..." he began to say, but anything after that was unheard by Japan. His own panicking thoughts drowned out the blonde's lovely voice. ' _AII, why did he do that with his arm? When did we get this close? I definitely wasn't this close to him a minute ago, was I? How long have I been staring at him? Has he noticed? Crap, wait, he's talking to me. And I have no idea what he's saying. CRAP. Wait, when did his eyes get so blue?_ '

"Kiku, are you listening to me?" he suddenly asked.

"What? Yes, of course." he lied. America raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You seem... distracted."

"Hm. I was just thinking."

"And what were you thinking?" The blonde asked leaning forward with great curiosity,

' _Crap._' Japan thought. He kept his cool expression though. He took a moment to think about what to say. " Your hair." came the late response accompanied by his hand ruffling the top of Alfred's head.

"My..._what_?" he said confused.

' _CRAP, THAT SOUNDED SO MUCH BETTER IN MY HEAD._' he panicked slightly, shoulders tense. "I- uhh," He suddenly sprung up from the couch, startling his friend. "I'm going to get something to eat,do you want anything?Berightback!" the words came out much too fast to sound like a reasonable excuse to leave. But he left before he could read the blonde's expression.

He staggered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling very hot and stupid. His cheeks burned with his embarrassment and shame. He repeatedly banged his head lightly against the cabinet doors. "_What. Was. I. Think. Ing._" he grumbled. "_Stupid. Stupid. Stu-_"

"Going a little hard on yourself there?" came the slightly louder than necessary comment from the blonde standing in the doorway. Japan jumped at his voice and felt the heat in his face intensify.

"Geez, and you called _me _flinchy tonight." He walked over and stroked the other's red cheek gently. "Don't worry, it was cute." he said laughing. Kiku took a step back reproachfully. He didn't like people invading his personal space, even if he secretly _did_ want them too sometimes.

"Don't be so _melodramatic_. Gosh." America took another step closer, causing Japan to back into the fridge. "What's wrong?" he said concerned.

"Nothing, I just..." he looked away and swore, "_Damnit._"

"Kiku-" he reached for him but he pulled away.

"I can't _stand_ what you always do to me." he took a few steps towards the door. Alfred followed, determined to make his move.

"What do you mean?" he said carefully.

"You- You just-" he sighed. "Whenever I'm with you, I loose my cool and act strangely. I don't like that." America cautiously moved closer still.

"Why not?" he said. Japan eyed him closely and paused before answering.

"Because.. Because I like being in control of my emotions.. and when I'm with you.. I don't know what to feel.." he said slowly. Alfred stood right in front of him now. He lifted the shorter man's chin with his fist to meet his eyes.

"Well maybe that's a good thing." he said quietly. Japan gave him a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"You don't always have to _think_ everything through. Sometimes.. you just _feel_." he said barley above a whisper. They're faces were nose to nose. When had that happened?

They gazed into each other's eyes, and for a moment, Kiku didn't know where he was. He blinked and suddenly found a pair of soft lips pressed to his. This time, he made sure he kissed back. Closing his eyes, he felt Alfred's arm snake around his waist and pull\ them closer. He allowed his arms to wrap around the America's neck and kissed him passionately. He was so lost in the moment. _Lost_ was really the perfect word for it. No sense of time or space or anything else around him. Only his Alfred with him.

Kiku was really adorable, America thought. He held him as close as possible, never wanting to let go. He had a secret devilish desire though. Wanting to coax some sort of noise from the smaller man, he bit down on his lower lip _ever_ so gently. He heard a barley audible whimper. He grinned. Suddenly Japan pushed them apart, panting ever so slightly after pulling away. They both took a step back and looked at each other for a moment. Kiku touched his finger tips to his lips as he had the first time, in disbelief. When America smiled at him, he said,

"I think you should leave."

"What? Are you su-"

"Yes. I am. Please go." he started towards the door already, not looking back at the blonde calling his name. He was grabbed from behind, but pulled away with ease.

"Kiku-" Japan whipped back and glared at him. The door was opened and America stepped outside immediately. "I-" His jacket was thrown at him.

"I want to tell you..." he sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know what I want to tell you. I just thought I should say something..." Japan looked at him feeling guilty. He stepped forward, grabbed Alfred's shirt, and pulled him down for a quick kiss. The last thing he saw before slamming the door was his friend's smiling face, mouthing, "Goodbye."

Once he was sure America was gone, he threw himself onto the couch and groaned. "Why do I feel as though I've just made a horrible mistake?" he mumbled into a pillow. "And why do I _really_ want to do it again?" Wait, hadn't he already asked himself that question the other night? If so, why was there still no answer?

Alfred slammed the car door closed, not in anger, but in excitement. He squealed loudly and kicked his feet around in the confined space, making the whole car shake with his movements. "_Yes. Yes. Yes!_" he squeaked out, giggling and grinning like a maniac. He sighed and wondered if Kiku felt the same kind of joy he was. ' _Of course he must. I mean, how could anyone not be so excited after a kiss like that?_ ' he thought.

The dark haired man lie on his couch, eating shrimp flavored cup ramen. He _really_ didn't need the outrageous sodium based snack right now, but he was hoping it would take his mind off the recent events that took place in his kitchen. It didn't.

He sighed and gave up trying to forget. Instead he let his mind wander. He was so careful not to do this too often. It always depressed him in some way. So he usually liked to keep himself busy. But who could concentrate on anything with that damn American lurking around in his head?

He liked him. He definitely liked him now. He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't particularly say _why_ either. He just.. loved being with him. He acted so *tsundere to everyone else. What made Alfred so special? Was it his cute sunshiny smile that could light up the world on a dark stormy day? Was it his playful attitude towards life and his careless disposition? Or was it the way he made Japan laugh and loosen up so easily? Maybe it had something to do with those big crystal blue eyes that screamed of a child-like innocence. Or how those same eyes could glow with such devious intentions hidden behind them? There was hardly a question as too whether or not his feelings were genuine or fake anymore. He could feel it in his presence.

Still, _something_ was bothering him still. He couldn't put his finger on it, and decided to call up France again. (Although he knew the man could offer no decent advice, he really just wanted someone to tell all this too. Francis already knew half of it, so it would be a waste of time to call anyone else.)

"I only have _one_ question for you, Kiku. Do you regret asking him to leave?"

"No. But... I wish he had come back. That he was still here with me."

"_Oh hon hon hon hon_." he laughed. "Sounds to me like you have got it _bad_ for Mr. America." Japan sighed and covered his face with his hands. It was official. Someone, check his head to make sure he wasn't loosing his mind. This was all too unexpected.

"Thank you again, Francis. Yes, yes I'll figure something out. … No, I'm not going to sleep with him. …._No_, I am not going to sleep with _you_. Goodbye." he hung up before the Frenchman could finish speaking. _Honestly_, does that man have any decency what-so-ever?

He lie on his floor mat wide awake, once again facing _another_ seemingly sleepless night filled with thoughts of his American boyfriend. Time passed so slowly without him; so quickly with him. It just wasn't fair, he thought. Suddenly he felt the soft fluffy mystery cat brush up against him. He held it close and listened as it's soft purring lulled him to sleep. '_ I wonder what kind of adventures await me tomorrow._ ' he thought before drifting into a particularly pleasant dream about his favorite American boy.


	7. Chapter 7:My Phone NOW

**A/N:**** Heeyy guys. HOLY CRAP I'M SUCH A LIAR. I am a really horrible person. I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in like a month now? More? Well, to try and make up for it, I wrote your three new lovely chapters, the ninth being like three pages long. Please forgive me! Love, Ray.**

**Japan X America**

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 7**

It was five days before the two actually spoke again. Five agonizingly paranoid days before one called the other. Japan was surprised at first when America hadn't called the very next day, but he figured it was normal. After the third day, he became quite anxious and every moment became more long and painfully dull than the last. Japan stayed alert at all times and could hardly sleep waiting for him to call. He couldn't believe it was taking so long. He couldn't call the man himself; he didn't have the courage to do so. He tried throwing himself into his work, but he would finish early and his mind would wander. Or he wouldn't be able to concentrate, too worried about whether he had heard the phone ring or if he was just imagining things.

_'Did I do something wrong?' _he thought. '_Did I offend him in some way? Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him out like that.._' The more and more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. Then finally one day, the phone rang.

Japan actually fell over himself while running to answer the phone. "Hello?" he spoke, nearly out of breath. All his hopes were up and he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Heyyy, Kiku! What's up?" came the cheerful reply. Japan sighed in relief.

"Hey, Alfred-San. I've been.. pretty preoccupied the last few days, work and everything." he lied.

"Yeaaah, I've been preetty busy myself." the blonde lied in reply. "I catch you at a bad time? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

Kiku blushed. "Ah, no. No. I'm fine. Just, ahh, so did you call for a reason?" he asked casually, trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah. Kinda, uhm, I just wanted to talk to ya." he said a bit sheepishly.

"That's fine. Uhm-" he dropped the phone and just barely caught it. He really needed to stop playing with the cord, but it was just such a strong habit.

"Listen, I... kinda need to tell you something." America said with defeat completely soaking his tone. Kiku straightened himself and became serious.

"Yes?"

"I.. I lied when I said I was really busy. I was actually pretty lonely and bored and," he laughed a little at himself. His voice was very quiet; almost near a whisper. "I wanted to call you but I didn't know what to say." There was a slight pause. "I didn't want to sound like an idiot, you know?"

Japan grinned upon hearing that he wasn't the only one feeling so self-conscious all week. They both made the same stupid mistake of worrying about how awkward their next conversation would be. Suddenly, he felt really good about himself.

"Really?" Kiku said with interest. "I want to tell you a secret then." He pushed himself up and sat on the desk he was previously leaning against.

"Yeah? What?" Alfred said with a smiling curiosity.

Kiku spoke softly and quietly, while grinning. "I really miss you. And I lied too." he said with a flirty tone. "I wasn't really busy, I just was afraid to call."

"_Really?_" Alfred said smirking a bit. Japan giggled slightly. "I miss you too."

Kiku smiled and said, "Well maybe we should fix that."

"That settles it then." America said, his voice returning to it's usual cheerful booming volume.

"What?"

"We have to hang out soon. Is tomorrow okay? Err, how 'bout today actually? Since it's probably like, late night for you. Is that okay, or are you tired?"

Japan felt a small surge of excitement inside him. "Yes. Yes, I mean, no I'm not tired, yes I'd love to hang out again."

America chuckled lightly. "Soo, my place or yours?" Before Japan could respond, he was cut off. "No, scratch that. My place, I just decided. I got an idea.."

"Should I be scared?"

"Ha! Of course."

"Well in that case, _I'm trembling_." Kiku said, completely unaware of how silly he was acting, actually lying on the desk with the phone on his chest and his limbs hanging off the edges, legs bent up and crossed. "So where are we going?"

" ' _Where are we going?_' ' ?" Alfred repeated, laughing.

"We're not just going to sit inside all day are we? I want to go out. I'm so sick of being inside right now."

"_Ahh_, then have I got the perfect place for you."

"Well where is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Nnnnn, thaaaat's-"

"Let me guess. _A secret?_"

"Aha yep. Now you're catching on." America said. "So when should I pick you up?"

"No, no, no. Not this time."

"_Whaaat?_" said the blonde, smiling.

"I can get there myself."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, I'm a big kid too, remember? I can do things without you holding my hand."

"_Damn_, you've gotten pretty spunky."

"Have I?"

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" America said in disbelief.

"I guess not then. I haven't noticed a thing. Hm?" he said curiously. Realizing his position, he was shocked. '_When did this happen?_' he thought.

Alfred just laughed and said, "Wow, it's not like you to be ignorant. I must be influencing you or something."

Japan was appalled. "_Dear Go. _Let's hope not."

"_Hey!_ I resent that."

Kiku laughed. "Alright, calm down. I'll see you soon?" he said sitting up.

"I would hope so. Be safe, okay?"

"When have you known me to be reckless?"

"Alright. Alright. Bye."

And with that, they hung up.


	8. Chapter 8: Only You

**Japan X America **

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 8**

Japan arrived at America's house about three hours later. (Because I said so.) He was greeted with a cheerful grin and a _unbearably_ tight hug from the American boy.

"Ahhsf, mmerg, can't..breathe.." the smaller man gasped. He was realized from

"Well it would help a little if the death grip and smiled awkwardly. "Heh heh.. I missed you too Alfred-kun." The blonde grinned wider. "So...where are we going?"

America laughed and said, "What are you wearing?"

Japan was baffled. "What? This is the outfit I bought with you last week."

"Yeah, but that's not really appropriate for where we're going." you _told me _what the Hell the plans are ahead of time!"

"Aw, come on. Lighten up. It'll be fun, I promise." he said patting the smaller man's back a little too roughly.

Japan made a face of discouragement. '_Then why do I have my doubts?_' he thought.

The drive there was nothing short of a heart attack, as usual. Japan's life flashed before his eyes, again. It seemed the American could only drive like a sane person when he was tired or exhausted. Like when he drove him home from the Night Club. A voice broke through Japan's thoughts like a wrecking ball.

"You okay, Kiku?" the blonde said with concern.

"Huh?" was all he managed to say in reply, face white with terror.

"You're lookin' a little pale there, buddy." he said laughing. He rested a hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry. We're almost there. I know you're _dieing_ with anticipation." he said reassuringly.

"Not exactly 'anticipation'.." Japan said under his breath. There was a knot in his stomach. Why did he fear America's choices so much? _'Because they usually can get you killed and he thinks everything is a game.' _ he thought with another rush of anxiety.

"We're heeeerreeee." Alfred sang while getting out of the car. Japan jumped when he heard the car door slam. He slowly unbuckled himself and whispered, "_Dear Lord, bless the ground._" while getting out. Looking down, Japan saw that they were in a big grassy field. Upon further inspection though, he realized this was a giant parking lot. How odd. He followed America towards a huge fenced-in area with lots of colors and signs he couldn't read. He tugged on Alfred's jacket sleeve. "Where are we?" he asked. The blonde laughed and threw his arms into the air.

"We're at the Carnival! Duh! Can't you see?" he exclaimed rather loudly. Japan winced at the sudden volume fluctuation.

"_Stop that!_" he hissed, pulling the man's arms down. "The _last _thing we need to do is attract attention to ourselves." he said.

The blonde just laughed him off, as he always did, and continued walking. They paid for their tickets and entered through the shaky gates. Japan gasped slightly and made a quite a sneering face. He looked around and saw rickety, old looking rides, junk food _everywhere_, dirty workers of questionable character, and screaming children running around without parents. _'What in the unholy name of Francis's underpants-' _his thoughts cut off by a shove from behind.

"Well?" The cheerful American boy beamed. Japan responded with a twitching glare he hoped the blonde would never forget. However, it didn't seem to have any affect at all.

"What do you think?" America said, nudging Kiku's shoulder lightly.

"Only _you_ would be so fucking retarded as to choose a place so filthy and childish for a date, _of all places we could have gone to._" he grumbled as they began to walk around together.

"Aw, come on Keeks!" the blonde said laughing.

"NO. Don't you _ever_ call me that horrible nickname ever again. I swear, I really do think you have some sort of mental defect that impairs your judgment." Japan said angrily.

America just laughed and said, "Haha, NOPE! Arthur had me tested for those when I was little!"

Kiku glared and replied quickly, "Was that _before_ or _after_ you were dropped on your head?"

"Geez, Keeks." Japan stopped walking and gave the man his coldest, most hate filled look. The blonde stopped too, and looked straight at the shorter man. "..You can be pretty mean when you want to be." he said with sadness in his eyes. Kiku's eyes widened and his heart sank. He realized he was standing on his tip-toes just so he could scream in the poor man's face. He backed up and straightened himself. The blonde smiled ever so slightly. '_Aw, Keeks. How can you be so adorable and guilt-ridden at the same time?_' he thought.

Japan sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He looked down at his feet. _'How could I be so inconsiderate and rude? He's just trying to make me happy. Maybe I'm more of an asshole than he is.' _he thought sadly. The words '_heartless killjoy'_ looped though his mind on repeat until the soft caress of the American's hand on his red cheek shattered his thought process momentarily. He looked up surprised and felt the blonde's warm lips peck the tip of his nose swiftly. Japan flinched and lightly shoved the taller man back. Alfred chuckled softly and said, "You're so cute when you're all spazzy like that."

"Gah! I-I am not spazzy!"

"Sure you are!" he said cheerfully. Kiku glared at him and grumbled, "_Am not._"

As they began to walk again, America linked their arms together, and Japan pulled back viciously. "_Stop._ You know how I feel about public displays of affection."

_As always,_ the blonde laughed, ruffled the shorter man's hair, and said, "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Japan looked shocked, but he stopped himself from saying, '_And what the hell is that supposed to mean?_' Instead, he sighed and mumbled, "_Only for you, Alfred. Only for you._"

America grinned and put his arm around Kiku's waist. _As always_, Kiku grabbed the blonde's arm and threw it away from him. "_No._" he said warningly. After a few moments, he felt a warm hand intertwine with is own. He huffed and bit his lip roughly. _'I can let him have this one.' _he thought bitterly.


	9. Chapter 9: You Are      Mine

**A/N: Okay JAPAN is going to be really bitchy (again?) in this chapter. But I PROMISE it gets really cute and happy in the second half. Enjoy! Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Japan X America **

**Of Questionable Character**

**Chapter 9**

Japan looked up slowly, his head rolling so far back he nearly fell over trying to see the top of the ride. "We-We're going on. _that_ thing?" he asked with a large gulp following his question.

"Haha Yep! We sure are! Cool, isn't it?" the American replied.

Kiku gave a slight whimper.

"I mean, have you ever SEEN one this high before?" the blonde continued, obviously missing the smaller man's tension. "Yep. This is definatly my favorite roller-coaster ever.." None of this was making the small Asian man feel any better.

"M-Maybe we could start out on the smaller rides, and make our way up to the bigger ones..." America gave Japan a funny look. "J-Just a suggestion.." he mumbled. Alfred gave him an intensifying glare for a few moments, and then exclaimed, "You know, you're right Keeks! If we go on the big one now, all the other ones will seem lame. Haha. You're so smart. You're the best!" Japan blushed lightly at the compliments, but didn't have much time to react further, as he was quickly grabbed by the hand and dragged in some other direction that made him feel uneasy. As they backed away from the large rollarcoaster, Japan's fear grew like a fungus in a dark, wet room. They retreated farther and farther away and there was still no top to the towering amusement ride. '_Oh Dear Lord, he's going to get me killed._' he thought.

The next ride wasn't any better. But it _looked_ harmless. And that's all that mattered.

"Ney Ney, Alfred-San, what does this ride do?" Kiku asked, tugging on the blonde's coat sleeve again.

"Ahh, it just spins around a little. Nothing much." Alfred said, looking away from Kiku. He had the most devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad." the unsuspecting man said. Al was doing everything he could to make sure the man didn't see the ride move until they we're on it. They stepped into this space-ship looking object and walked around, trying to find a spot to sit. No, wait, this wasn't a sitting ride, it was a standing one? Japan was very confused. He tugged on Alfred's sleeve again and mumbled to him, "Alfred-san, where are we supposed to go?"

"Ahaha Silly boy." America poked little Kiku's nose. You just stand against the wall."

"And hold on for dear life?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Kiku's eyes widened. "I don't want to ride this anymore. Get me off. Now."

America grabbed his arms and held him close. "Too late!" He yelled. The smaller man panicked and squirmed uncontrollably, but to no avail. A man walked up to them after a minute or so and said, "Hey, dude, you can't hold him like that." Alfred immediately assumed the worst and became extremely defensive.

"And why the Hell not?" he demanded.

"Because it's not safe. Prick." he said, walking away after taking there tickets.

"Oh... " said the dumbfounded and embarrast blonde. He let the Japanese man go, and just in time to army roll to the side next to him, as the ride began to spin slowly. He clung to the wall with his hands and legs, whimpering shakily, "A-A-Alfred-s-san, I-I do-on't like this ride. I w-want to get off r-r-r-ight now. Please please please!" he squeaked out the last part as the ride sped up and the lights went out. Everyone started cheering 'WOOO!' and such as neon squiggly lights lit up the small room. As they sped faster and faster, America looked over at his friend, and yelled, "Isn't this fun?" At that exact moment, Kiku squealed loudly as his section of the wall flew upwards. He found that he could barely move and was stuck to the wall in a fairly uncomfortable position.

"Heeey, no fair!" whined America when he saw his friend go up. Suddenly his wall section shot up and Alfred winced as Kiku screamed loudly in his ear. "What the Hell was that for?" he shouted at the smaller man.

"I DO NOT LIKE THIS RIDE!" shrieked Japan. Somehow, through all the fear, he managed to look around and see lots of kids screaming in delight. They weren't afraid of this ride at all. They were even throwing their hands up and playing around. Japan suddenly felt ashamed that he was acting like such a baby while these kids were brave and fearless. Feeling the blush spread across his face, Kiku just closed his eyes and shut his mouth and waited for the ride to end.

Soon enough, the ride was over and he was wobbling down the stairs with America close behind him.

"That..was...awesome!" he exclaimed, scaring the smaller man in front of him and making him jump. He fell forward and nearly hit his face on the ground, but America caught him mid-air. Japan gasped as he felt the blonde pull him up to a standing position.

"You okay, Kiku? Your face is all green and stuff." Japan barely heard him, he was dizzy and woozy from the intensive spinning. He closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Keeks...?" the American asked once again, failing to get the boy's attention. Kiku glanced around through blurry vision and spotted a trash can behind him. He turned towards it and looked down.

"Oh my God, no, Keeks-" the blonde started to say, but stopped as it was too late. The small Japanese man grew ill and retched grotesquely. Alfred winced at the sound. He tried comforting his friend by laying his hand on his shoulder and gently rubbing his back.

"Aww, it'll be okay." he said. Japan wiped his mouth on his bare arm and swore harshly at his boyfriend.

" '_It'll be okay_' my ass! That ride was horrible! Why did you take me on it? You are so _stupid _ sometimes, I swear! You knew I wouldn't like that ride. You told me it just '_spun a little_'. Do you want me to trust you or not?" he growled.

America stared him down for what seemed like hours, and finally said, "Jeez, Kiku. First you're all sassy this morning and now you're all pissy and bitchy. I've never seen you express so much emotion the entire time I've known you. What's the matter with you?"

Japan thought about this very seriously for a few moments, and blushed. "Th-this is what happens when I'm tired. I should be sleeping now. There is a time difference between us, you know. I get cranky." he pouted and stuttered.

America laughed hysterically at him, so much that it brought tears to his eyes. "You're funny, Keeks. I like that about you. I never see it coming!"

"Err, whatever." he grumbled in reply. "Sometimes.. I just don't get you."

"Alright, listen Keeks." the blonde said as they walked along side by side eating funnel-cake.

"Don't call me that." he cut in.

"I get that you're _cranky_ and all, but don't let that ruin your whole day. If you wanna have fun, you gotta _trust me._ I know what I'm doing. I'd never do anything that would put your life in jeopardy, so stop worrying so much." The last few words really caught Japan's attention. '_Stop worrying so much._' That was something he needed to be _told_ to do, believe it or not. He was silent for a while, then said,

"It's hard not to worry. I worry a lot. About stupid things. It/'s just the way my mind works.." it took a lot of confidence to admit these things. Confidence Kiku didn't really have. America smiled warmly at him, partially in pity. He put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and brought him close.

"Well then I'm here to change that!" he declared, his voice booming. "Forget about what _might_ happen, and just have fun with me! Once you stop caring about things, you become a much happier person." he smiled and nodded rapidly.

"Wow... looking at you... that actually makes a lot of sense." Kiku admitted.

"Haha Yep. Know why I'm so happy and cheerful all the time? Because I just don't give a fuck!"

"Alfred! Watch your language, there are children here."

"First, I don't care. Second, I doubt any of them speak _Japanese_, Kiku." he stated.

Japan was silent at that. He had a point.

"Haha, see? See how easy it is to not care?"

"No. And you still shouldn't swear like that in public anyway."

"So? I do believe you were throwing around the _A_ word just a little while ago."

Japan grumbled, "Oh, Fine. Have it your way." He crossed his arms over his chest after throwing out his trash.

"Ahh, that's the spirit!" he said excitedly.

Japan looked at Alfred's smiling face to admire it, and noticed something. "Oh." he said. "Alfred-san, hold still."

"Hmm?" the blonde said bewildered as the smaller man took a napkin to his face and cleaned it.

"You have white powder all over you." he said as he continued to brush off the sugary dust from his jacket and shirt. "I'm shocked really. For someone who likes to eat so much, you sure do miss your mouth quite often."

Alfred laughed and hugged Kiku close to him.

"Ahh~ Alfred-San! Stop! People will stare..." he complained and wriggled around in the tight grasp of the strong American boy. He blushed deeply when the taller man's soft lips touched his own . Remembering his boyfriends words from just a minute ago about not caring about anything, including what other people think, made it so difficult for him to fight off melting into Alfred's arms and enjoying the moment forever. He gingerly placed his hands on the blonde's chest and slowly pushed him away, despite the voice in the back of his mind begging to keep him close.

"Mmm, s-stop. Not here.. please." he mumbled quietly.

Alfred traced a finger across Japan's lips and smirked. "Alright, fine. Let's go on another ride then!" he said, grabbing Japan's hand and dragging him someplace else before he could even protest.

"Aii, I don't think I want to ask where we're going now."

"Good. Then don't. Just go with it!" he smiled.

"Fine. I'll trust you. But only because I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Hahaha!" the blonde laughed.

Japan looked up at the horrible monstrosity before him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. The world around him went blurry and distorted. All he could see where small colorful cages whirring by and flipping back and forth nearly 360 degrees. Fainted screams grew louder, then faded as soon as they came. _**AHHHhh**__hhh __**AHHhh**__hhhh __**OOHWAAHh**__hh _**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMPTHUMPTHUMP**

"Well, whaddya think?" the blonde asked breaking Japan's trance-like state. He realized his heart was pounding like he had just run a mile. Trembling, he clung to America's arm. "No. NO! No." he said breathless.

"Aww come on, it's not that bad."

"You will not get me anywhere near that metal encrusted death trap!"

"Keeks-"

"For God's sakes, it looks like some sort of torture device!" he squeaked in a small panic. America tried to console him, as not to cause a big scene.

"It's okay. It's okaaay! We don't have to on that ride if you don't want to." he said slowly. Japan took a deep breath, let go of America, and straightened himself.

"No... Not that one. Not yet." he said calmly, not looking at America. Alfred grinned and for once, lightly hit Japan's back.

"Good to see you're keeping an open mind about this! Haha!"

The next ride on Alfred's mental list was the Ferris Wheel. "See Keeks?" he asked cheerily. "This one's niiice and slow."

Kiku found himself tilting his head back trying to find the top of the ride. He swallowed hard.

"Well, at least this one doesn't spin..." he said quietly. Once on the ride, the uneasy feeling in Kiku's chest grew until it enveloped him. Again, there were no seat-belts or bar-barriers of any kind. Just a rickety, old, colorful cart and wooden structure supporting the entire ride. On occasion, the ride would abruptly come to a halt and the cart would sway back and forth causing the pair to jump slightly. They sat across from each other to balance out the weight, though Kiku didn't think it would do any good. America must have weighed at least twice as much as he did. They sat in silence for the entire first rotation. It was Alfred who broke the silence finally.

"Hey, Kiku..." he said looking down at his feet. Japan took notice of this and leaned forward attentively.

"Yes?" he asked lightly. The blonde sighed and rested his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees. He was leaning so far forward, his head was slightly lower than Japan's.

"I know I can really be a pain in the neck sometimes. And I know that sometimes, well most of the time, I do stupid things that end up getting you in trouble. I just wanna say.. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you mad so much, and I don't mean to cause you and pain. It hurts me when I know I've hurt you. I really _really _like you, and I want you to know I'm not messing with you or anything. And I don't _try_ to upset or annoy you on purpose. It just happens naturally that way." By the time he was done speaking, they were at the very top of the Ferris Wheel. America was looking up at Kiku with an expression of guilty sadness. Japan stared back speechless for about a total of five seconds before throwing his arms around the blonde and hugging him as tightly as possible. The silence had felt like an eternity to Alfred and he sat up, startled at the sudden embrace.

"Oh, Alfred!" he exclaimed, nuzzling his face into the man's brawny shoulder. "I-I don't know what to say. That makes me so happy! Thank you Alfred-kun. Thank you!" Alfred was still in shock for several seconds, quickly recovered and hugged the shorter man back, smiling.

"Aw, Keeks. You're so cute!" he said, pulling back Kiku and nearly lunging forward for a tackle/kiss.

"Ack!" Japan yelped as he felt the cart sway dangerously far back, drawing quite a bit of attention to the pair. Kiku pushed away the hulky man with little success. After several _sickeningly_ enjoyable yet short-lived kisses, and several failed attempts to push the man away, the cart shuddered to a stuttering stop and Japan finally got the relentless man to settle down slightly. Alfred held both of Japan's hands in his own and giggled with great enthusiasm. Japan couldn't help but smile and blush lightly at his own silly behavior.

"Sorry," the blonde said giggling, "I didn't mean to scare you, but how else am I suppose to react when YOU, the hater of all public displays of affection and physical contact, hug me!" America clearly couldn't contain his excitement.

"I-I feel so... so compelled to confess something to you, in return. But I really don't know what to say.." Japan said with a hint of guilt.

"Well say anything." the blonde said cheerily.

"Uhm...I..I really like you too." he admitted, laughing. "And..you make me very happy, despite how much you stress you cause me. And.." his blush deepened as he paused to think. "And I think your smile is like sunshine, the way you radiate joy and innocence. And your laughter is like-"

"Geez Keeks, I didn't mean 'Go all Homo' on me." America cut him off abruptly. Japan was stunned slightly, and was silent. "That poetic crap is gay." the blonde stated bluntly. The Ferris Wheel turned and creaked and continued on turning until their cart was once again at the top.

Next on their agenda was the most unexpected of rides. The line for this one was the longest out of all of them. They stood awkwardly as people stared at them and gave them nasty sneers. A few people laughed but most just kept to themselves. Once someone had even gone to the extent of throwing their half finished drink at the pair, with horrible aim of course. "Fagots!" the call was heard in the distance through the roar of the crowd.

"Why you-! Who threw that?" America exclaimed, whipping around in a fury of hatred.

"Alfred-k-" Japan chided with a soothing tone, but was yet again cut off.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!" The blonde called out in the direction the poorly aimed soda had came from. He shook his fist angrily and Kiku yanked it down by his side.

"_Hush!_" he hissed at the blonde. "Let it go."

America grumbled angrily and crossed his arms.

"...Why _is_ there a Tunnel Of Love at a Carnival? That isn't logical." said Japan pointed out in an attempt to change the subject.

"Ahhh see _that's_ the beauty of a Carnival. You never know what to expect!" America said greatly pleased with himself for thinking of coming there in the first place.

They waited, Japan quite patently, America..not so much, for nearly an entire half hour. Finally, they reached the front of the line. Only a few more people in front of them. Japan nudged Alfred's sleeve and quietly asked him, "What are we going to do when it's our turn? I doubt the man running this ride is going to let us on without a hassle."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I got a plan. Just follow my lead. Keep your head down and let me do all the talking." he whispered back.

"Tch. It's not like I was going to talk anyway. You know I don't speak English." Japan mumbled more to himself than his friend.

When they approached the ticket-taker, he gave them a funny look and said, "Hey.. that don't look like no girl te me!" America nudged Kiku and he quickly moved into the pink swan-shaped boat. Taking great notice to how the ride worked while standing in line so long, Alfred swiftly pulled the lever necessary to start the machine and pushed the ticket-taker aside. He ducked down into the boat with Japan and threw tickets back at the stunned and now very angry man. The metal underbelly of the boat clicked in a steady motion and pulled them away and into the dark cave of lovers. They heard shouting from behind them and Alfred snickered with delight. Japan elbowed him roughly in the arm and shot him a glare.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Can you go three seconds _without_ trying to get us kicked out of every place we go?"

"Aww, there's no fun in that." said the playful blonde.

"_This_ is why we can't have nice things." Kiku said distastefully. They both laughed and as their laughter died down, Kiku fell into Alfred's arms.

"It's so dark in here... I can barely see your face." Japan said slowly. Alfred held him close and said,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm sleep?" said Kiku, tilting his head slightly and feigning innocence. They were nose-to-nose now.

"Thaaat's not what I had in mind." the blonde whispered. He kissed the shorter man sweetly several times before he felt Kiku move closer and wrap his arms around his neck. He licked Kiku's lips seductively and heard a small moan escape those same lips. He pressed his tongue past the lips and explored each detail of the man's mouth. Kiku could feel heat from his chest radiating throughout his entire body as the taller man kissed him passionately. He moaned into Alfred's mouth and allowed himself to completely melt into his arms.

As they approached the end of the tunnel, Japan reluctantly tried to pull away from the blonde, but struggled in getting him to back off. Upon reaching daylight, they were thrusted into a state of panic as the mob of angry carnies chased them out through the entrance gates and halfway through the parking lot/open field. They slammed the car doors shut after climbing into the vehicle. Japan gave Alfred his best 'I-Hate-You' glare, cheeks reddened from running. They both panted and sat in silence for a few moments as America started the car.

"You just _had_ to push the guy." Japan spat. "Another _bright_ idea from Captain _Eats-Alot._"

Alfred panted for a few seconds before saying, "Well it's not like I _killed_ the guy."

"_**Ohh!**_" Japan groaned, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. "_You. Are. ..._" he mumbled, staring out the window of the car and away from Alfred.

".._Baka_." he finished. America couldn't help smiling at his friend.

"And you are my _favorite_ little Asian." he said happily.


End file.
